


Last Christmas (December 2014)

by shopgirl152



Series: A Christmas Treasury [8]
Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Breakups, Cheating, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, Drama, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Short One Shot, christmas trees, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dipper, look, the reason I brought you out here is because…well, our relationship isn’t going so well.”</p><p>“I already know that.”</p><p>“I thought if we took the time to be together, even if it’s something like picking out a Christmas tree, maybe our relationship could…start to heal.”</p><p>"The damage is already done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas (December 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Tree Lot Shenanigans. It's a similar story (Phineas and Dipper in a tree lot), except they're older (in their early to mid twenties) and in a relationship. Now this story can be interpreted two ways: it can either be a continuation of Tree Lot Shenanigans that's set about twelve/thirteen years later, or it can be read as a separate story entirely. The interpretation is up to you.
> 
> Song Used/Inspired By: The Glee version of Last Christmas. This story is supposed to be a parody--or rather, interpretation--of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNzLuW2Ker4

“I don’t know why you brought me here. It’s cold, it’s _snowing_ and I was happy staying at home and reading a book.”

“The reason I brought you here is because, well…” the red head sighed, running a hand over his beanie. “Dipper, look, the reason I brought you out here is because…well, our relationship isn’t going so well.”

“I already know that.”

“I thought if we took the time to be together, even if it’s something like picking out a Christmas tree, maybe our relationship could…start to heal.”

“The damage is already done.” Dipper turned up the collar of his coat, stuffing his hands into his pockets before trudging off toward the back of the tree lot.

Phineas ran after him, stopping in front of the other man. “You can’t just leave me like this Dipper.” He started singing. “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away—“

“No. You gave _my_ heart away.” He pointed a thumb at himself, a look of hurt and anguish on his face. “It wasn’t even a full day after Christmas and I caught you making out with Baljeet.”

“Hey, I kept my distance from Baljeet as long as I could. And for the record, he pulled _me_ into that kiss.”

“Then you should have had the sense to pull away. I was in love with you last year. I helped build an indoor fiber optic Christmas tree with you; I helped you decorate Danville; I helped you, Ferb and Isabella bake dozens of Christmas cookies for the town. And this is how you repay me? By cheating on me?”

“It was an accident.”

“Not pulling away from a make out session isn’t an accident. You had the power to push Baljeet away and say no.” His face hardened. “But you _didn’t_. Do you even recognize me anymore? Phineas, do you even _see_ me? We’ve been living together for a year and—“

“Christmas.” The red head looked at him. “Last Christmas, I wrapped up the key to my apartment and gave it to you. I sent it with a note that I said ‘I love you.’” He stopped in the middle of the snow, placing a finger underneath his boyfriend’s chin. “I meant it then and I mean it now.”

Dipper pushed him away. “Don’t. Don’t try to make it better, don’t try to comfort me.” He turned sad eyes to the red head. “I was a fool to think I could ever trust you.”

Phineas sighed, turning down one row of trees as his boyfriend turned down the other, the two peeking around branches, only stopping to examine a branch or leaf.

“A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I’m hiding from you and your soul of ice.” Phineas stepped out at the end of the row, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders.

“My god I thought you were someone to rely on.” Dipper pushed him away.

“Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.”

The two circled each other in the middle of the lot. “Face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man undercover—“

“But you tore me apart.”

“Now I’ve found a real love you’ll never fool me again.” The red head clamped a hand over his mouth. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Baljeet was just a fling.” He winced. “I mean, a make out session. No! That’s not what I meant! I mean—“

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one you were lying to. Why don’t you just admit it Phineas. You enjoyed making out with him. What does he have that I don’t?”

“Nothing.” He took a step toward Dipper, only to have the other man take a step back. “Dipper please.”

“You can’t change what’s already been done.” He grabbed a Christmas tree, throwing it at the red head. “Here’s your stupid tree. I’m staying at Mabel’s tonight. Tomorrow, I’m coming over, packing up my stuff and…I’m moving out.” He glanced over his shoulder as he left the lot. “Have a Merry Christmas.”


End file.
